Of Ninjas and Dentists!
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: Boruto has gotten one of the worst things a ninja can get-a cavity! To make matters worse, Hinata is making Naruto go with Boruto to his dentist appointment. Can young Boruto survive?


Okay so this came to me while I was at the dentist yesterday. XD Let's see how this goes!

* * *

It was a nice peaceful afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village where one Boruto Uzumaki was about to get the feeling of a lifetime.

"Alright! The limited edition extra spicy chili burger!" Boruto yelled in excitement as Mitsuki, Inojin and Shikadai looked at their burgers with similar expressions of excitement.

"Yeah, I wonder how spicy it'll be!" Shikadai said while Mitsuki and Inojin merely grinned in excitement before taking bites out of their burgers. Mitsuki ate his burger with an expression of enjoyment while Inojin and Shikadai looked to be in pure bliss. Boruto on the other hand….

"Ack!" Boruto yelled as a pain in one of his back molars stung, making Boruto spit the burger right into Shikadai's face. Shikadai glared at Boruto in irritation as Boruto held his mouth.

"Ouch!" Boruto yelled in pain, getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant as his friends went to his side.

"What's wrong, Boruto?" Inojin asked his friend who gave an expression of discomfort.

"It's my tooth! It just started hurting!" Boruto replied as he held his cheek as Mitsuki moved to where Boruto was.

"Let me see." Mitsuki said as Boruto reluctantly complied before opening his mouth. Mitsuki looked in Boruto's mouth before realizing what was wrong.

"You've got a cavity." Mitsuki plainly said as Boruto's face contorted to that of confusion.

"A cavity?" Boruto asked as Shikadai rubbed the spit burger off his face.

"Oh those suck. I had one and it had to be filled. They stick a needle in your mouth-"Shikadai was about to say as Boruto's expression changed from one of confusion to one of pure horror.

"A needle!? NO WAY!" Boruto yelled as his friends looked at him in concern.

"You have to get it filled, Boruto. Or else the pain will get worse." Inojin told his friend who glared at him before smirking.

"No way! All I have to do is hide it from everyone and bear with the pain before it eventually goes away! It's a pretty ingenious plan if I say so myself!" Boruto grinned as his friends stared at him as if he wasn't already a complete idiot.

* * *

Boruto did his best to keep his pain under wraps for the rest of the day since he was one hundred percent sure if his mother found it, she'd no doubt send him to the dentist. He had seen the cartoons of the evil dentists torturing the poor young kids with all sorts of dental pliars. Boruto would be _damned_ if he'd let some weird old man stick him with some needle. Especially in his mouth!

The eleven year old was snapped from his thoughts as the voice of his mother called him down for dinner. As he did so, he was greeted by the last person he'd thought to see that evening.

"Yo, Boruto! How's it going?" Naruto warmly greeted his son who looked at him in pure astonishment.

"Dad you're here?" Boruto asked his dad who walked to his son before patting his head.

"Of course! Just because I work a lot doesn't mean I can't be with my family, right?" Naruto grinned as Boruto scoffed before smacking his hand away.

"It never stopped you before." Boruto muttered before sitting at the dinner table.

Naruto sighed as he heard the words "Stupid old man" under Boruto's breath. Hinata also sighed as Naruto and Boruto's relationship have become severely strained ever since Naruto became Hokage. Surely there'd be a chance for them to one day mend their relationship, right?

In either case, dinner was served with the servings being a chicken along with macaroni and cheese with some broccoli on the side. As Naruto and Himawari happily gobbled down on their dinner, Boruto sweated nervously as he eyed the food. With all this food and with his stupid dad being there, was it even possible to hide his cavity?

"Boruto, is something wrong? Don't let your food get cold." Naruto told his son who gave his father an irritated look.

"Yeah like I need you to tell me that!" Boruto snapped as his fingers touched his fork before slowly picking up the broccoli and bringing it to his mouth. He slowly ran the broccoli down his teeth before it came to the cavity infected tooth, sending a surge of pain through Boruto's mouth. He tried his best to work with the pain but to no avail as tears fled his eyes, getting the attention of everyone at the table.

"Big Bro, are you okay?" Himawari asked Boruto who faked a smile that would make Sai green with envy.

"Of course….everything's all peachy-keen!" Boruto tried to enthusiastically say as Hinata and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Boruto…what's wrong with your mouth?" Hinata asked, giving Boruto the suspicious mother look that all mothers sent their kids.

"N-nothing's wrong! Really!" Boruto tried reasoning as Hinata shook her head.

"Something is obviously wrong." Hinata retorted before activating her Byakugan as she scanned Boruto's mouth, noticing the problem hook, line and sinker.

"Boruto, you have a cavity!" Hinata gasped in horror as Naruto stared at his son with a degree of concern.

"A cavity!? Boruto, how long have you had this!?" Naruto yelled as Boruto felt himself shrink lower in his seat before he sighed.

"I found out about it this afternoon." Boruto relunctantly admitted as Naruto and Hinata shook their heads as a question mark went off in Himawari's heads.

"What's a cavity?" Himwari curiously inquired.

"A cavity is decay in your tooth. You get it from eating too many sugary foods which I thought I was on limiting Boruto on. Clearly I was wrong…" Hinata said as Boruto gazed at his mother in disbelief.

"Why would you hide it?" Naruto asked his son who glared at him.

"Oh please, why're you acting all concerned? Shouldn't you be at work?" Boruto callously replied as he huffed before turning to his mother. "It's not that bad, really!" Boruto tried to argue before an even worse surge on pain radiated through his jaw.

"You're going to the dentist tomorrow to get that cavity filled." Hinata instructed her son who looked like he was going to fall out of his seat any second now.

"What!?" Boruto yelled as she silenced her son with a serious expression letting him know she'd have no funny business before an idea suddenly sparked in her head as she looked at Naruto. She grinned before deciding to speak up.

"Your father will also be going with you." Hinata declared as both father and son stared at her in shock.

"Huh?" They simultaneously asked.

"I believe it'll be a great way for you two to get some bonding experience rather than being at each other's throats." Hinata triumphantly smiled as Naruto grinned at the thoughts of having time with his son that wasn't spent arguing with him over his work or him embarrassing him over some prank that he had to pay for.

"I agree. It'd be some good quality time between pa and son!" Naruto excitedly said as he rubbed Boruto's hair as Boruto glared at his father before harshly slapping his father's hand away.

"Oh give me a damn break!" Boruto spat before turning to his mother.

"This plan of yours is freaking stupid as hell!" Bortuo yelled before a red aura surrounded Hinata as she activated her Byakugan, scaring everyone in the kitchen.

"It's about a hundred years too early to challenge me, _Boruto_!" Hinata hissed, emphasis on the Boruto's name, as Boruto fell back to the wall as nervous sweat dripped down his head while Hinata's hair began to fly around in nine different directions.

"Now you _will_ go with your father to the dentist tomorrow and you _will_ get your cavity filled! UNDERSTOOD!?" Hinata yelled as Boruto screamed like a little girl lost in an arcade.

"YES!" Boruto screamed in absolute horror as he nearly broke the wall he was gripping.

* * *

"I can't believe I got dragged into this mess." Boruto grumbled as Naruto signed papers with the dentist receptionist.

"The dentist will be with you shortly, Lord Naruto." The receptionist told Naruto who nodded his head in understanding.

"Right, thanks." Naruto thanked the woman before sitting next to his son.

"I swear mom must be a demon…" Boruto muttered to himself as Naruto laughed at his son's comment. Though there were times that Naruto actually did think that Hinata was scarier than Tsunade, Kaguya or even his own mother.

"Hehe well believe it or not, your mom was actually a real softie when she was your age." Naruto said in nostalgia as he thought back to his early genin days as Boruto stared at his father like he told him that he kissed a boy when he was younger.

"What? Seriously!?" Boruto exclaimed as Naruto grinned.

"Yep. She was so shy a gust of wind could knock her over!" Naruto explained as his mind unintentionally rushed back to a time during a particular Bikochu mission when his wind actually did touch her. Albeit differently….

"Though she was strong. Really strong. She even saved my butt a couple of times." Naruto elaborated as the incident with Nagato weighed in his mind. If it wasn't for Hinata, Naruto was sure, he'd be in the great ninja academy in the sky.

"I'm surprised she even scares you with taking away your ramen. And she can even out eat you. Talk about a pantywaist." Boruto bluntly said as a nervous sweat nearly broke out in Naruto.

"That's because a man has to do everything to make his wife happy!" Naruto nearly spat as a devious smirk wormed its way onto Boruto's face.

"Ah, so you're whipped?" Boruto grinned as Naruto's face went from one of amusement to one of anger.

"Hey, take that back!" Naruto yelled as Boruto's grin widened.

"It's like that Sai guy said, you really don't have any balls!" Boruto yelled, getting the attention of the other occupants in the room as fume left Naruto's ears.

"What!? That's rich coming from a guy who still sleeps with a stuffed Pikachu!" Naruto retorted with a similar grin as Boruto stopped smirking and looked at his dad utterly mortified.

"H-how the hell did you know that!?" Boruto yelled as Naruto grinned.

"I have my ways. I'd hate for all your friends at the academy to know how you sleep with ' '." Naruto deviously smirked as Boruto nearly lunged at his dad.

"You wouldn't dare!" Boruto yelled.

"You're damn well I would!" Naruto countered as the two were engulfed in a heated glaring war, making all the other occupants in the room sweat drop as a dentist entered the waiting room.

"Boruto Uzumaki, the dentist is ready to see you." An elderly man said as Boruto tensed as he literally saw his life flash before his eyes as Naruto caught Boruto's expression and grinned.

"Take it like a man!" Naruto whacked his son in the back as he glared at him before following the old man.

Boruto contemplated his "untimely death" before he was lead into a room with a lounge-like seat along with a desk beside it with a computer on top.

Boruto nervously sat down as he looked around and noticed the window in the room was barred from the outside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!? A PRISON!?" Boruto yelled as the old man laughed at Boruto's reaction.

"No, that's simply to keep burglars out. Now I won't be doing the filling of your cavity but my assistant will." The old man explained as Boruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Boruto asked before a feminine voice spoke up, "I am!"

Boruto looked to see a girl of around 18-19 years old with long brown hair, black eyes and wore attire typical of a dentist. However, what stood out the most was her smile which was the most beautiful one that Boruto had ever seen. He stared at her with heart eyes as she giggled at his reaction.

"A pleasure to meet you Boruto, I'm Ami." The girl smiled as Boruto's heart beat even faster. He was in love.

"H-hi Ami." Boruto shyly replied even meeker than Hinata as Ami giggled before setting Boruto down and putting a bib around him.

"You know, I heard how mischievous you are from various adults but you seem like a very sweet boy." Ami smiled as Boruto blushed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Now, let's get that mouth of your numb first. Why don't you go ahead and open your mouth?" Ami instructed Boruto who complied. She then rubbed a soft pink solution in making Boruto's eyes widen at the taste.

"It tastes like bubble gum!" Boruto childishly exclaimed as Ami giggled.

"To make the procedure comfortable, we added yummy flavors! Now onto the next part." Ami said before pulling out a needle. "Now this'll sting for a second." Ami said as the attraction Boruto had went away.

"N-needle! NO!" Boruto yelled as he was restrained by the two dentists.

"Boruto, you need this or your tooth will get infected and you'll need a root canal." Ami tried to calmly reason with the preteen who was having none of it.

"No way! Mommy! SAVE ME!" Boruto started crying like a child before Naruto appeared in the office in a flash of yellow.

"Lord Naruto?" Ami asked as Naruto waved her off.

"I got this." Naruto simply said before turning to his son and putting a hand on his head. Right then and there, Boruto felt comfortable.

"This is…not a shadow clone…" Boruto thought as a familiar feeling of warmth went off in his heart.

"Now Boruto, everything will be okay. It'll sting but it'll be fine. I'll be here with you until the end." Naruto calmly told his son who suddenly felt a great weight off his shoulders.

"…For some reason I feel he's right…..Maybe…it won't be too bad?" Boruto thought before eventually surrendering. The procedure took less than an hour with Ami telling Boruto to let him know how his tooth was before giving him her card, which Boruto happily accepted.

* * *

"Now didn't I tell you that wasn't so bad, Boruto?" Naruto gloated to his son who tried to look indifferent.

"I can't feel my face…" Boruto muttered as half of his face was numb as a result of the shot in his mouth.

"It can't be helped. At least you won't be in that much pain anymore. All you gotta do is not eat that much hard food for the rest of the day." Naruto told his son and as Naruto mentioned the word "food", Boruto's stomach growled, making Naruto chortle.

"Let's get some ramen. It'll be good for your mouth." Naruto said as Boruto deadpanned.

"How will ramen help my mouth?" Boruto rolled his eyes as Naruto grinned at his son's attitude.

"Ramen is one hundred percent healthy and a food necessary for survival! Per Hokage's orders!" Naruto proudly proclaimed as he pointed to a nearby poster saying "Ramen for Konoha!"

Boruto nearly fell before Naruto picked at his head.

"And you can tell me about your crush on Mrs. Ami." Naruto grinned as Boruto glared at his dad.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Boruto yelled chasing after his dad who comically ran away.

"Oh yeah? And here I thought you'd be with either Sarada or Sumire!" Naruto grinned even wider.

"SHUT UP!" Boruto yelled.

While he was angry externally, internally he was happy how Naruto was there for him in his time of need. He didn't need to be there but he chose to anyways. It was just like when Himawari was sick and he rushed home.

…Minus him wearing his cloak inside out. Maybe there was a chance at the two rekindling their relationship?

But first all that mattered was

"I'M STARVING!" Boruto yelled to even the Sage of Six Paths above.

* * *

What a nice one-shot, huh? ^_^ Given how most of my stories on my account are serious ones, I tried a light-hearted story for once! The dentist is no fun, huh? :P

If you all want I can write more humorous one shots given how energetic I am in real life! XD

In any case, please let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this story! ^_^


End file.
